The Snow Fairy's Tempest
by Tornack
Summary: As she starts her third year at Yokai Academy, the Snow Fairy Mizore Shirayuki realizes her love, Tsukune Aono, will never reciprocate her feelings towards him and attempts to move on. At the same time, a new student tries to fit in. Mizore x OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Snow Fairy's Tempest

Author: Tornack

Anime: Rosario + Vampire

Character: Mizore Shirayuki

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire

Description: As she starts her third year at Yokai Academy, the Snow Fairy Mizore Shirayuki realizes that her love, Tsukune Aono, will never reciprocate her feelings towards him and attempts to move on. At the same time, a new student enters his third year at a new school and tries to fit in. MizoreXOC

Chapter One:

"Okay class, settle down," Shizuka Nekonome urges her students, who are excited to be back in school and seeing their old friends. As her class calms down, except for the few students whispering in the back, her cat-girl ears perk up and her tail starts wagging as she gets ready to teach. "Purr-fect! Now let's take attendance." She then takes out a clipboard and begins to call out names.

Sitting quietly at her desk, Mizore Shirayuki doodles in her notebook as she waits for her name to be called. _Another year, another disappointment_, she thinks to herself as she reminisces about the last two school years. She thought she found love in human Tsukune Aono, only for it to be snatched out of her hand by vampire Moka Akashiya. All throughout her high school career, she had been jealous of all her friends: Kurumu Kurono, the prettier and bustier succubus; Yukari Sendo, the over-confident witch; and Moka, the perfect vampire every boy falls for. _Why can't boys love me like they love them?_ she asked herself. _Am I too creepy? Is that why Tsukune chose Moka over me?_

"Moka…" Mizore heard Tsukune say dreamily from behind her shoulder. She turned to see the two love birds staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Tsukune…" the vampire whispered to her lover. Mizore just rolled her eyes and turned back to her seat. She knew they were meant to be together. Moka's inner vampire self gave Tsukune some of her blood. Now a part of her was going to always be inside of him.

Something about that gave Mizore a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whether it was the irk of them sharing blood or the jealousy of them being together forever, MIzore didn't know. All she knew was that she had to deal with the fact that she and Tsukune would never be together now. _Oh well_, she thought, _there were plenty of other guys to stalk… but none as perfect as Tsukune… _

"Mizore Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome called her name for attendance.

"Here," Mizore called back as she pushed her lilac hair out from in front of her purple eyes. She had let her hair grow longer over the vacation, back to the length it was before she met Tsukune. _Maybe it's the first step to getting over him_, she said at the beginning of the summer.

"Good, that's almost everyone," Ms. Nekonome announced to the class. "It looks like we're only missing one—" She was interrupted by the door slamming open. Mizore took the grape lollipop out of her mouth and looked at the boy who had just entered the room.

He looked to be a little taller than her. He had short silver hair in the back, but long straightened bangs with crimson streaks, covering his left eye. He obviously did not get the memo on the dress code, because his outfit was extremely different than the average school uniform. He wore a red tee shirt covered by a black dress shirt with black faded jeans and gray skater shoes. He wore black and gray fingerless gloves on each of his hands and a dragon necklace hung over his shirt. He carried a gray and red plaid backpack over his right shoulder that seemed almost empty of school books. The most striking part about him was his crimson eyes that seemed to illuminate in the light of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in an apologetic tone.

"That's Purr-fectly fine!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed. "You must be our new student!"

"Yep," the boy confirmed. "My name's Daemon Avere. I transferred here from a different academy. I thought a change of scenery would be perfect for me." He then turned to the class. "I hope we will all become good friends."

_Maybe this year won't be so bad_, Mizore thought to herself as she put the lollipop back in her mouth.

Hello readers! My name's Tornack, and this was my first fanfiction! I hoped you enjoyed it. I am planning on continuing with this story, but I don't know how long it will take for me to write another chapter. I am super busy with school and work and I am surprised I actually wrote this one! Please feel free to write a review, give me feedback, tell me how I can improve, anything! I am open to critiquing. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction and I hope you stay tuned for the next installment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Finally finished with the first day_, Daemon Avere thought to himself as he exited the double doors and stepped out onto the school grounds. He walked over to a bench only a few yards away and sat down, taking off his backpack and setting it down next to him. He opened it up and took out a sketchbook and mechanical pencil. Opening his sketchbook, he began to draw the stem of a flower.

He was glad he was going to a new school, but he knew the first day was going to be stressful, and boy was he right. The moment he walked in late, he could feel everyone's skeptic eyes were staring at him, judging him for what he appeared to be. It was just like his old school and just like the human world. But he didn't care. He liked to stand out in a crowd. "The idea is to blend in with the humans!" teachers always told him. But every human is different! And we're already in human form! Why should we have to dress like we're all the same when we're not? That was always his philosophy. And that's what always got him into trouble.

He got bullied for the way he dressed and the way he looked all throughout his first two years of school, especially for his bright red eyes. Those always seemed to upset people. "They aren't normal, even for us monsters!" they would yell at him. But he couldn't help it. His eyes just stayed like that, even when he changed into human form. _I guess I would be a freak everywhere I go_, he used to think to himself. But then, he embraced it. If he was going to be different just because one of his features, why not be a freak for all of him? All the same, it hurt. Getting called hurtful names. Hearing the obnoxious laughter after someone makes a joke about him directly to his face. Feeling each punch as his classmates kick his ass.

He pushed the awful memories out of his head and found on drawing the individual petals of a dandelion. Art was always his forte. It was always his retreat. His safe haven. It was something familiar he could turn to when he needed to calm down after a stressful day like that one.

_Who needs to fit in?_ he thought to himself. _Who needs friends? I don't… Maybe just one…_

Mizore Shirayuki hid behind a tree as she watched the new student drawing on a bench all by himself. She was intrigued by him, and she wasn't sure why. He was… different. Different than her. He chose to be different and stick out from the crowd while she chose to avoid the crowd all together. Yet, they were both the same. Alone. She tried to avoid her friends more often nowadays, especially Tsukune, before she did something stupid that she would regret later. And this boy, he didn't seem to have any friends. She remembered when she saw him in class…

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Daemon!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed. "Now, let's find you a seat." She peered around the room. "There's one! Right next to Mizore!"_

_MIzore looked up as her name was mentioned and watched as the new student walked over and sat down in the desk to her right. After he sat his bag on the ground, he turned to her and smiled._

"_You must be Mizore," he said to her. "I'm Daemon." His smile was sincere and his eyes seemed to get brighter as he looked at her._

"_Hi," she replied, the only response she could think of on the spot. He gave a small chuckle as he turned back to his desk and face towards the front of the class._

"_He looks so strange," she heard one of her female classmates whisper in the back of the room._

"_I know," another student responded. "And his eyes. Doesn't he know we're supposed to be in __**full**__ human form?"_

"_Obviously not," the first classmate answered._

_He's already getting crap from people and it's only his first day_, Mizore thought to herself as she continued to stalk the new student.

As she stood there, she saw him turn around towards her. She slipped behind the tree again, brathing a sigh of relief.

Daemon turned back around towards his drawing.

_I could've sworn I heard someone over there_, he thought to himself as he continued to draw the dandelion he started on. _Oh well, must've been the wind_.

"Hey, kid," he heard someone in front of him say. Daemon looked up to see three students at least a foot taller than him and much more muscular standing in front of him. The "leader" of the gang was obviously the biggest one, standing in front of the other two, cracking his knuckles.

"Can I help you with something?" Daemon asked as he set aside his sketchbook and rose to his feet.

"Yeah, you can go back where you came from," the "leader" told him, taking a few steps closer, ready to throw the first punch.

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like the second chapter! Also, thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I know some people were wondering why he had red eyes even though he was in human form, so I tried to clear that up. Also, a lot of you were trying to guess what kind of monster Daemon is. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! A lot of you guessed it had something to do with fire because of all the red. Well it has nothing to do with fire. That's all I'm letting you know! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
